1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a manufacturing method thereof, and an indoor environment management system using the display device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, a manufacturing method, or a system. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a method for operating any of them, a method for manufacturing any of them, and a system including any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor and a semiconductor circuit are embodiments of semiconductor devices. In some cases, a memory device, a display device, an imaging device, or an electronic device includes a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and electronic paper have been widespread and many people carry the display devices and use them for various purposes.
Furthermore, a television placed indoors is becoming thinner and with a television having such a display size that it can be hung on a wall, high-resolution display can be watched at home.
Display portions of these display devices are formed using glass substrates in many cases; accordingly, the display devices might be broken. Patent Document 1 discloses the following structure: a display device using a flexible substrate formed of a polyethylene terephthalate resin, a polyimide resin, or the like is manufactured as a display device, an electronic device, or a lighting device that is less likely to be broken, and a substrate formed using a material softer than the flexible substrate, specifically, a material having a low Young's modulus (e.g., silicone rubber or fluorine rubber) is provided in contact with the flexible substrate.